sopeufandomcom-20200214-history
Media Partners
The process starts with identifying media partners. Selection criteria for identifying media partners are: 1. 2. 3. Once a potential partner has been identified we approach them and ask them for a partnership agreement. The relationship includes media coverage in exchange for promotion in our printed and online material. The goal is to mutually increase visibility. Incubators can function as media partners as well. Collection of the material for the event: • Logo in web and printing quality (right at the beginning after signing the contract) • Send our event logo, content for the event if needed from the partner side • Request advertisement (if agreed in the contract) before printing deadline Media Partnership Agreement Agreement between XXXXXXXXXXX and Europe Unlimited, whereby XXXXXXXXXX becomes a ‘Media Partner' for the above-mentioned event, organized by Europe Unlimited. Under such an agreement, Europe Unlimited provides to the ‘Media Partner' the following benefits 1) Visibility in the event marketing. The Media Partner's logo would appear a. In the marketing brochures b. In the HTML marketing c. On the website, with a direct link to the Media Partner's website 2) Visibility at the event a. Media Partner logo on the cover of the conference binder b. Media Partner logo on the PowerPoint projection at the event (in the plenary room) c. Full page A4 colour advertisement in the forum’s binder d. Complementary pass for media coverage In return, XXXXXXXXXX supports Europe Unlimited in the publicity of the event in the following ways: 1) Article announcing the forum prior to the date and one article post the event. 2) Listing of event banner (size: 468 x 60 pixels) with hyperlink from XXXXXXXXX to the event site For Europe Unlimited For XXXXXXXXXXX 'LOGISTICS INFORMATION FOR FORUM PARTNERS & SPONSORS ' 1. A4 ADVERTISMENT IN COLORS – Partners have 1 page in A4 size Please send your advert no later than DATE The advertisement must be: 1. A4 Format • pdf format (PRESS quality) • CMYK or RGB colors charter (if needed, please indicate the request concerning the usage of your logo) • No crop marks 2. YOUR COMPANY/ORGANISATION/ASSOCIATION LOGO Please send us ASAP a high quality Logo for printing material. Logo should be: High resolution or preferably in EPS format pdf format in PRESS or HIGH QUALITY print 3. FORUM WEBSITE http://www.e-unlimited.com/xxx (website e-unlimited and behind / the name of event 4. VENUE Details of hotel and / congress hall where the event is taking place Including Address: Phone: Fax: E-mail: Web: Preferential rates have been negotiated with the hotel and are available by referring to NUMBER until DATE 5. COMPLIMENTARY & REDUCED RATE REGISTRATIONS To register your guests, who can attend at no charge as specified in your partner agreement, please send me before DATE: Names of persons, exact title (function in the organisation), their direct phone number, direct email Company/Contact details: phone and fax number(s), address, website, email For the guests who will attend at the special partner rate, please visit the registration website of the event: www.e-unlimited.com/nvf to register. Please be certain to note the Partner Code: ref number on the registration in order to benefit from the discount and have it efficiently-reflected on the invoice statement. We thank you for your collaboration and hope to hear from soon!